La vida y La muerte
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: La vida;sendero vacío, lleno de felicidad y tragedia, de odio, de amor... y de dolor. La muerte;aún más vacía que la vida, un sueño eterno. ¿Que pasaría si la vida y la muerte se cruzan?¿Y si el angel se enamora del demonio? Sasusaku- AU/ OoC.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! jeje... se que debería estar haciendo la conti de "sola", pero no resistí la tentación de escribir esto xD. **

**Espero que les guste y me dejen reviewwwwssss! chi? xD**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ****sólo este fic. Si así fuera asesinaría a Karin de la peor forma, y sasuke-kun sería mio ^^**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

**Bueno, nada más para agregar... nos leemos abaaaaaajooooooo!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La vida; un sendero intransitable para muchos. Un puente entre el nacimiento y la muerte, un abismo que muchos han decidido explorar saltando a él desde sus bamboleantes bordes. Un camino lleno de cosas buenas y malas…

Encanto y desencanto, amor y desamor, tragedia y felicidad, lágrimas, bondad y maldad, luz y oscuridad… y dolor, por sobre todo dolor.

La muerte; un vacío eterno. Solo frío y soledad. Sin desasosiegos, sin emociones, todo estático e irreal. Un sueño del que no se puede despertar pero uno muy placentero, pues allí no existen las preocupaciones de una vida normal, solo uno mismo y nadie más.

Un paso nos separa de ambas realidades, un paso que no todos dan. Un paso que nos distancia de los riesgos y nos aferran a la vida que creemos será buena, y otro que nos acerca a una realidad alterna, inerte, sin luz.

Algunos transitan el puente llenos de odio y cortan sus cuerdas debido al peso de su avaricia. Otros lo pasan llenos de humildad y amor, pero se hunden igualmente en ese abismo oscuro, empujados por los miserables.

Quienes tienen la suerte de estar llenos de amor, los felicito. Se merecen un premio, ya que supieron llevar y vivir la vida al máximo, disfrutando de cada pequeña sensación que ésta les transmitía.

A los que no, los entiendo. Caminar por ese puente, que amenaza por caerse en cualquier momento, no es nada fácil.

Los que transitan el sendero iluminados por la luz, por el triunfo, por la suerte, y son verdaderamente felices no deben confiarse. A pesar de estar muy aferrados a su destino, impidiéndole escapar, siempre hay una grieta en la que se filtra un problema. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que esa maldita grieta le hizo a mi vida, dando esta un giro de 180º, volviéndome una miserable molestia para mi familia…volviéndome una sombra que vaga y pena en la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de encontrar de vuelta la luz.

Los valientes que osan enfrentar la muerte, son en realidad estúpidos que no logran nada. No terminan bien, ni mal. Terminan como empezaron, con la pequeña diferencia que no son los mismos. Son una reminiscencia de lo que alguna vez fueron, una sombra, vacía y transparente, carente de sentimientos. Son una ilusión tormentosa, que afecta a aquellos que son felices… y viven. Yo también decidí hacerlo.

_Estúpida._

_¿Qué logré?_

_Nada. _

_¿Qué me queda?_

_Nada._

_¿Quién soy?_

_Nadie. _

_¿Qué soy?_

_Un monstruo. _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Un alma pura y otra oscura. Perfección y error. Opuestos, totalmente opuestos.

Aún así, como bien dicen, los opuestos se atraen y esta no es la excepción.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

A partir de acá comienza mi calvario; comenzando por mi vida, siguiéndole mi muerte y terminando con una existencia vacía que al fin encontró una luz.

Así comienza… mi historia.

* * *

**¡Tadáaaaaaaan! emm.. no sé, no puedo opinar**

**mejor me lo dicen uds ¿Si?**

**Aaganme feliz, dejenme un review *cara de gato con botas (shrek)***

**Nos leemos, bai! **


	2. Un nuevo día

**Segundo capítulo**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ****sólo este fic.**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

**Bueno, nada más para agregar... nos leemos abaaaaaajooooooo!**

* * *

**Un nuevo día**

Una mañana cualquiera, o tal vez no tan cualquiera, me levanté. Mi cabello, extrañamente rosado, era un asco. Una maraña de pelos totalmente enredada e imposible de acomodar. Desastrosa.

Así soy yo.

Cabello rosado y tez blanca. Ojos jade, mirada dulce y comprensiva. Curvas no muy marcadas, pero de las que cualquiera se enorgullecería. Altura, la justa y necesaria.

Callada y algo distante, me gusta estar siempre sumida en mi mundo… un mundo en que no hay profesores, ni escuela, ni zorras ¬¬. Aunque si me lo propongo puedo ser fastidiosa, muy molesta, y divertida.

Solo mis amigos más cercanos conocen esa Sakura que siempre me negué a mostrar. Para los demás soy solo una chica común, que solo resalta por su estúpido cabello _rosa. _

-Sí, estúpido cabello que n-n-no s-se de-ja- pe-i-nar… argg- decía mientras luchaba con mi cabeza.

Si, el comienzo de un nuevo día de clase… ¿Qué será que me depara esta nueva escuela?

Una hora más tarde, por fin con mi pelo controlado, bajé a desayunar.

- Tardaste bastante- dijo mi madre- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Esta cosa asquerosa sucedió- le respondí enfadada, señalando mi cabeza.

- No cambiará nunca ¿Verdad?- suspiró

- ¬¬

- ¿¡Qué!?- exclamó

- Nada- dije entre dientes.

- Bien señorita, como ya acabaste, será mejor que te vayas…se hace tarde- me advirtió señalando el reloj.

- ¡MIERDA!- grité y corrí a buscar mis cosas

Ella solo rió.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Salí.

Camino a la escuela encontré a un montón de chicos y chicas con mi mismo uniforme. Y allí la vi.

Parada cerca de un árbol, con un grupo de chicas alrededor, estaba ella. Misma edad que la mía, supuse. Su cabello era rojo y llevaba anteojos. También maquillaje, parecía una barbie barata que venía mal de fabrica. Su pollera, más corta que la mía, dejaba ver sus piernas y (si se agachaba) su trasero.

Hmp, zorra- susurré para mí misma y continué mi camino. Este si iba a ser un día muy duro.

* * *

**Es un poquitín corto, pero prometo que los demás serán más largos...**

**Díganme que les pareció y si quieren que lo siga**

**ns leemos, bai bai ^^**


	3. Escuela nueva, amigos nuevos

**HOLA! bueno...estoy de nuevo aquí continuando la historia^^ **

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen****.**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

**Bueno, nada más para agregar... nos leemos abaaaaaajooooooo!**

* * *

**Escuela nueva, amigos nuevos**

La escuela era muy grande. Constaba de 4 pisos y aulas muy amplias, allí iban muchos chicos… casi toda la ciudad. Por suerte, una sola persona de esa ciudad, fue antaño mi mejor amiga. Por lo menos iba a tener a alguien con quien hablar… si la encontraba, claro.

Me paré en la puerta.

Me sentía pequeña ante una construcción tan imponente… me sentía... como la chica nueva, y en verdad lo era. ¿Nervios? Si, supongo que estaba nerviosa. No sabía con que me iba a encontrar, y el hecho de que fuera una escuela, me daba pocas esperanzas de que fuera algo bueno. Simplemente no nos llevábamos bien.

En la entrada me encontré con un grupo de chicos charlando.

Un rubio… muy… ¿Hiperactivo? Si, esa palabra es perfecta. Hiperactivo.

Una castaña con coletas. Era muy bonita, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela igual que yo. Parecía ser una chica buena, confiable, tímida, en fin… nos íbamos a llevar bien, supuse.

Un chico castaño, pelo largo, y ojos color… ¿Perla? Wow.

También entre los presentes estaba un muchacho… pelo negro y corte taza. No era guapo, para mi gusto, pero parecía un buen chico.

Y por último se encontraba cierta rubia. Al principio dudé que fuera ella, pero decidí acercarme de todos modos.

-¡Chicos!- gritó el rubio

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó el ojiperla

-¿escucharon lo de la chica nueva?- preguntó el chico hiperactivo

-si ¿y?- cuestionó el chico de pelo largo

- ¡vamos, Neji, no me digas que no te interesa saber cómo es la chica nueva!- así que Neji era su nombre…

- no, para nada. Yo ya tengo una chica en quien pensar.- dijo él. Nadie más lo notó, creo, pero lo vi mirando a la castaña. _Estos dos tienen algo.._.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Aproveché ese momento para acercarme y preguntar si aquella rubia era mi mejor amiga.

-Disculpen. Busco a Ino Yamanaka.- dije algo nerviosa.

Ella, que estaba mirando hacia otro lugar, se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre y me miró. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Hasta que…

-¡¡¡Frentona!!!- gritó

-¡¡¡¡Cerdaaa!!!!- grité yo

-¡¡¡ INO!!!- eh? Quien… ah, era el rubio… su amigo

- ¿¡Que!?- le preguntó la ojiazul- ¿¡Eres ciego!? ¿¡Que no ves que estoy saludando a una amiga que no veo hace 10 años!?

-Porque no me dijiste que tenias una amiga taaaaaaan bonita!!!!!!?- respondió con otra pregunta

-¿Disculpa?- cuestioné

-así sea lo último que haga serás mía, linda- me dijo el chico

*caída estilo anime por parte de todos*

-jejeje. Lo siento… fue un poco precipitado

-Un poco?, yo creo que demasiado- respondí

-Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-un gusto, creo… soy Sakura Haruno.- me presenté

-Sakura- me dijo Ino- te presento a los demás

Y me presentó a todos. La castaña se llamaba Tenten, era muy simpática. El ojiperla se llamaba Neji, no había escuchado mal. El no muy guapo se llamaba Rock Lee, o solo Lee. Otro más que se abalanzo sobre mí, al igual que Naruto.

Nunca fui la más popular en mi escuela, ni la más linda. Era demasiado recibir tanta atención el primer día, se sentía raro.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Minutos más tarde sonó el timbre. Nos alejamos de la puerta, todo menos Naruto que seguía en su mundo. Y por eso, termino siendo empujado por todos los que entraban.

Una vez que parecía que habían entrado todos los alumnos que estaban afuera, entramos nosotros. Encontramos al ojiazul todo sucio y desarreglado. Nos reímos.

Cuando por fin logramos calmarnos nos fuimos al aula. Nos tocaba a todos en la misma, por suerte. Eran todos amigos desde el año pasado, por lo que yo era la única nueva en ese curso. Me presentó el profesor.

Fue un momento vergonzoso, no sabía que decir. Mi mirada iba y venía por toda el aula. No sabía que buscaba o si buscaba algo. Solo quería ver a quienes serian mis compañeros por el resto del año. Lamentablemente, mis ojos divisaron una escoria. Esa pelirroja, que desde que me vio me miraba feo, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de atrás.

Gruñí.

-Bueno, Sakura, creo que ya deberías sentarte.- me dijo el profesor, Hatake Kakashi. Asentí y me dirigí a mi banco, que compartía con Ino.

El resto de las horas pasaron lentamente. Era una escuela, no podía esperar otra cosa. Me dormía, juro que me dormía en la hora de historia. Y no porque estuviera muy cansada, simplemente me resultaba tan aburrida que me daba sueño, me daban ganas de viajar a otro universo paralelo y no escuchar más a la vieja esa.

Lástima que Kakashi no daba las clases de historia, era un buen maestro y muy divertido.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

La última hora había llegado, por fin. No dábamos más. Cuatro horas seguidas escuchando la historia de Grecia no era nada divertido.

Tres, dos, uno…

RIIINGG!

Agarré mis cosas tan rápido como pude y Salí sin siquiera saludar. Pase por al lado de la profesora y casi la tiro, dios, hubiera muerto de la risa en ese instante si pasaba. Pero no, tenía que correrse.

Salimos afuera. Aire fresco, pasto… LIBERTAD!

Naruto se había tirado al pasto y rodaba sobre él, parecía drogado.

-eh… Naruto?- lo llamé

-si, Sakura-chan?- me preguntó

-podrías dejar de hacer eso…?-

-no lo creo. Es una sensación tan bonita. La naturaleza… la LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!- gritó a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

Todos nos reímos, otra vez. Ese Naruto era un payaso.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Ino me acompañó hasta casa, era el primer día que nos veíamos y ya se quería quedar a dormir. No la culpé, yo también quería que se quedara. Esa noche la pasamos muy bien pero, a diferencia de otras veces, nos dormimos temprano. Después de todo, teníamos escuela al día siguiente…

* * *

**Bueno...diganme que les pareció y porfiis... ¿no me podrían dejar ideas para el prox cap? se los agradecería muchísimo**

**se aceptan TODO tipo de críticas constructivas, cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar este fic es bien recibida =)**

**Desde ya, GRACIAS a todos los que leen.**

**nos leemos**

**besitos**


	4. Karin

**

* * *

**

HOLA! bueno...estoy de nuevo aquí continuando la historia^^

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen****.**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

**Bueno, nada más para agregar... nos leemos abaaaaaajooooooo!**

* * *

**Karin**

Los rayos del sol pasaban la fina cortina que cubría las ventanas, despertándome. Era muy temprano, el despertador aún no había sonado. Estaba envuelta en mis sabanas, muy enredada. Ino estaba recostada en el suelo, sobre su colchón, cubierta con su manta de 'Hello Kitty'. De pronto empezó a emitir sonidos incoherentes, que cobraron sentido segundos después. _Genial, habla dormida. _

Ya, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que mi amiga murmuraba, me recosté y cerré los ojos. Pero… la paz no puede durar ni cinco minutos ¿no?

El condenado despertador había sonado, despertándome de golpe y provocando que me cayera de la cama.

-ouch- me quejé

-ajjjajajajajajjajajajajajajajaj- se reía la rubia

La miré seria y cerró la boca, en un vano intento por contener la risa que se empecinaba en salir. Me levanté algo enfadada, lo admito, y me fui al baño. Desde allí y con la puerta cerrada, podía escuchar a Ino morir de la risa.

Nos preparamos y bajamos a desayunar. Mi madre no estaba, lo cual era muy raro considerando la hora que era. En fin, la vería más tarde.

Salimos. Hacía un poco de frío, y nosotras sin algún saquito o campera. El viento aumentó considerablemente y nosotras nos casi morimos de frío.

Llegamos a la escuela, por fin.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Otra hora de historia ¡que fastidio! La profesora hablaba y hablaba y yo hacía dibujitos en mi cuaderno. Nada cursi ni romántico, como las típicas chicas de mi edad, eran… ojos. Me encantaba dibujar ojos, desde que vi una película. Además, los ojos reflejan el alma. A través de ellos la gente puede ver las intenciones del otro, conocer sin preguntar. Con ellos no hay mentiras, sin ellos no hay belleza. ¿Cómo podría existir lo bello y lo feo, si no hay nada con qué apreciarlo? Exacto. Esa era la razón por la que tanto me gustaba dibujar ojos.

Sin siquiera imaginar que la maestra estaba justo detrás de mí, yo seguía dibujando, sumida en mi mundo. Ella me llamó, por lo que me dijo Ino… yo no la escuché.

Golpeó la mesa.

Me regañó frente a todo el curso. Me mandó a la rectoría, castigada.

Allí encontré a quién no pensaba, ni quería, encontrarme. Esa pelirroja, Karin, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el banco frente la rectoría.

No me saludó ni yo a ella, teníamos muy claro que nos odiábamos mutuamente, aunque yo seguía sin saber porqué.

**O.O.O.O.O.**

Luego de una muy extensa y extenuante charla con el rector, ambas salimos hacia el patio. Nos desagradaba la compañía de la otra, pero esa vez lo necesitábamos. Sin imaginar lo que venía, me senté a la sombra de un árbol que había por ahí.

-escucha, pelo de chicle- me dijo la zorra esa…em…perdón… Karin.

-si dime, zanahoria.- le contesté.

-mantente alejada de mi y de mis amigos, principalmente de mi novio- me amenazó

-¿Y quién es el desafortunado infeliz?- pregunté

-déjate de tus bromas estúpidas ¿quieres? Mejor que te mantengas alejada de Sai, ok?-

- así que el pintorcito de la clase de arte eh?- cuestioné

-si, ese pintorcito como lo llamaste es MI novio- dijo enfatizando el "mi"- y es el más sexy de toda la escuela. Así que si te acercas…._te mato._

Se alejo con paso firme, sin mirar atrás. Yo me quede ahí, tranquila, ¿Quién era ella para amenazarme? Y además, ¿se creía que le tenía miedo? Para nada, era solo una chiquilla mimada, una inútil.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde aquel acontecimiento. Ninguna volvió a hablar a la otra. Nos cruzábamos, si, y en esos momentos nos mirábamos con odio, pero no pasaba de eso.

Las calles, poco transitadas a causa del frío, estaba ahora invadida por los estudiantes que miraban algo atentamente.

Me acerqué lentamente. No era de esas metidas que andaban prestando atención a todo y a todos, para nada. Pero en ese instante, sin saber porqué, la intriga y curiosidad me invadieron y me fui a ver.

Allí, en el medio del patio, se estaban peleando Naruto y… _Sai._

* * *

**¿Comentarios, plis?**

**Prometo que mañana subiré uno mucho más largo... perdón por la tardanza pero en mi colegio me matan y tuve muchas evaluaciones.**

**inner: sisi, como digas... tambien te la pasaste jugando en la pc**

**Flore: no me hagas quedar mal, estupida, vete! shuuu! **

**inner: ¬¬**

**bueno, si... yo también tengo una inner muy problemática... y si, también estoy loca.**

**jajajja**

**nos leemos, beso!**


	5. Peleas y el chico nuevo

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen****.**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

* * *

**Peleas y el chico nuevo**

Sai y Naruto luchaban, al parecer todo se había originado por un comentario de Sai para Hinata, la novia de mi rubio amigo -_si, en todo ese tiempo al fin se había olvidado de mí y se encontró una chica que lo ama y lo merece. – _El ojiazul le respondió con un insulto sobre Karin y el pintorcito reaccionó mal y… pasó lo que pasó y todos observaban.

Pronto llegaron a los puños, estaban peleando en serio. Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Naruto ya tenía el labio partido y la ropa sucia, pero Sai se encontraba en peores condiciones.

En ese momento se me encendió el foquito y reaccioné. Mis piernas me respondieron y reanudé la marcha, dispuesta a separar a ese par de tarados.

Me metí en medio de ambos, sin importarme. Forcejeé con ellos unos momentos. En eso entra Karin, con el mismo propósito que el mío, y el estúpido de mi amigo decidió insultarla; gran error.

Sai se enfureció y trató de golpearlo pero yo, como buena estúpida amiga defensora, traté de parar el golpe. Pero no fui capaz, y como pude lo esquivé.

Naruto vio como casi me golpea, y se encolerizó.

_Oh no, esto se va a poner feo- pensé yo ese momento. _

Y sí, tal y como lo predije, mi compañeroatacó al novio de la zanahoria. Y la lucha empezó otra vez.

Pasaron minutos, bastante largos, hasta que mi foco se iluminó nuevamente.

Decidí buscar a Neji ya que él era el único lo suficiente fuerte, racional y capaz de calmar a alguien como Naruto.

Lo busqué, _mierda que se había escondido bien el Hyuuga!_

Entonces lo encontré. Sentado en un rincón apartado, en medio de la nada del gigantesco patio, estaba él.

El ojiperla no se percató de mi presencia hasta que estuve al lado de él.

-Neji!- le dije- ven ven, por favor, ven… tienes que detenerlo, es un caos, eres el único… por favor ¡detenlo!

-Sakura, cálmate- musitó tranquilo.- dime ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-Naruto está peleándose… con Sai… no sé cómo fue que pasó, sólo lo vi… intenté separarlos pero él me golpeó y Naruto se enojó y le comenzó a golpear más fuerte y…- pausa-… eres el único que lo puede hacer entrar en razón ve… por favor, solo- me quedé callada unos momentos. En ese instante en que levanté mi vista me encontré con unos ojos, negros como la noche, mirándome fijamente.

Me intimidaba. Su mirada era fría, su sonrisa algo… arrogante. No reaccioné. Me quedé perdida en la profundidad de su mirada, analizando las gemas azabaches que tenía adelante. En eso, el hechizo fue roto por el castaño, que intentaba traerme de vuelta al mundo real.

-Sakura?- decía mientras pasaba una mano en frente mío.

-uhmm…- respondí yo, un poco… aturdida.

-llévame hasta ellos- me pidió. En ese momento reaccioné, me acordé de Naruto y Sai y la pelea, Karin y Hinata.

Los llevé a él y al pelinegro, _cuyo nombre aún no sabía, _hasta donde se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento.

Seguían y seguían, nadie se animaba a intervenir. Neji se acercó más, dejándome sola y nerviosa con el ojinegro…

-ese Naruto-baka- murmuró él.

-¿lo conoces?- le pregunté, nerviosa… ¿Por qué? Ni yo sabía.

-por supuesto- respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero luego yo viajé y me alejé… hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-ah- fue lo único que pude decir.

-tu debes ser Sakura, ¿no?- yo asentí- mi primo me habló de ti… soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.- se presentó.

-Sakura Haruno- le dije- es un placer conocerte.

-el placer es todo mío-

Yo me sonrojé. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era caballeroso, guapo, atento… en fin, perfecto.

Una vez más, la paz no duró. Neji logró parar la pelea, parecía, porque se Karin y Su novio se acercaban donde estábamos Sasuke y yo.

-escúchame, pelo-chicle, te llegas a acercar aunque sea un poquito a mi Sai y te juro que- se quedo callada, mirando embobada a Sasuke-kun…. _¡**ESPEREN**! ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Desde cuándo era  
Sasuke-**kun **para mí?_

_No lo sabía, ni tampoco me puse a pensarlo. Solo pasó y ya… aunque me sentía de una forma extraña. Me sentía embriagada por tanta belleza junta y… _La voz chillona de la perra me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-como decía, te acercas a mi Sai o a este adonis precioso y te mato, ¿oíste estúpida?- dijo amenazante.

-¿perdón? Este "adonis precioso" como lo llamas, no es tu novio, que yo sepa. No sé como siquiera puedes decir eso… si no te diste cuenta, zorra, tu novio está justo aquí a tu lado. No entiendo como tienes cara para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras piensas en otro hombre- hablé y ella calló inmediatamente. El pintorcito se quedó mirando mal a su novia; al parecer no había notado la forma en que ella se había referido a Sasuke… _¡qué bueno!, le cagué la relación. _

-¿¡ADONIS PRECIOSO!? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? SAKURA TIENE RAZÓN, ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PERRA!- gritó el pelinegro, fuera de sí.

-NO TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A GRITARME, SAI! PODRAS SER MI NOVIO Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO ES DEMASIADO- pausa- ¿DESDE CUANDO ESCUCHAS A ESTA?- preguntó, señalándome.- ES SOLO UNA ESTÚPIDA, NO SABE LO QUE DICE… ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE ES DESTRUIR LO QUE TENEMOS!?

-¡NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS NADA! ME ENGAÑASTE… FUI UN CIEGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, CREYENDO TODO LO QUE DECIAS… IGNORANDO A MIS AMIGOS, ¡PUTA!

-¡PUTA TU MADRE, IDIOTA!

-NO TE PASES, ZORRA MAL VESTIDA, NO TE PASES…

- ¡BIEN! ¡COMO QUIERAS!

-¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN! ¿Sabes que, amor? Mejor que ya no somos nada… tendré el camino libre para estar con el dios griego este, sin que nadie se interponga… sin tener que engañarte. ¡Gracias, eh!

- vete a la mierda.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE QUIERO ALGO CONTIGO?- preguntó Sasuke confundido.

Los demás y yo mirábamos atónitos la discusión que había tomado lugar en ese momento.

-TÚ YA ERES MIO, AMORE- dijo Karin- desde el momento en que yo poso mis ojos en un hombre, este está destinado a enamorarse de mí… soy… irresistible- dijo, adoptando un tono sensual, _**(más bien intento de...) **_y subiéndose de forma poco disimulada la pollera.

-me das asco- dijo el peli azabache.- eres tal y como Neji me dijo, una puta arrastrada-

Dicho esto se fue, desapareció de ese lugar.

Todos estaban callados, pero justo en ese instante una fuerte risa proveniente de algún lugar les llamó la atención a todos.

Si, la risa provenía de mí; Sakura Haruno.

-jajajajjajajajajajj- lo lamento, gato, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿de qué te ríes, tarada?- en ese momento mi semblante se volvió serio. Todo rastro de burla y felicidad se habían esfumado por completo.

-de ti ¿De quién más sino? Eres una completa idiota, te humillas solita solita ¿y pretendes que no me ría?- pregunté.

-¿A qué te refieres con que me humillo? Es OBVIO que está algo deslumbrado… más tarde volverá y te conviene que no te vea pululando por ahí cerca de su escultural y magnifico cuerpo, ¿¡entendiste, danonino (1*) de frutilla!?

-¡uuuuuiii, sí!- dije con un tono de burla notorio en mi voz- ¡mira como tiemblo!

- te haré temblar, ya verás.

-sí, temblar… ¿me harás temblar de ASCO como al resto de los hombres?

-si continuas te lastimaré

-acaso me romperás una uña, idiota?

-te voy a romper esa cara deforme, yogurcito.

-vamos, pedazo de mierda… ¡sorpréndeme!

Cuando ya nos íbamos a atacar con las manos, mis amigos me detuvieron. Neji me sostenía a mí y Naruto a ella. Pronto cayó en la cuenta que sujetaba a Karin y la soltó con asco.

Eso la enfureció.

-¡ya verás, Sakura!- me amenazó- ¡te arrepentirás de esto!- yo la miré con odio- ¡haré de tu vida un infierno! ¡Te vas a arrepentir, forra, te vas a arrepentir!

-¡dile eso a tus papis! ¡Se van a arrepentir ellos de tener a una ramera que se vende por 2$ como hija!

Y se fue. Yo me quedé quieta, sin reaccionar.

No estaba asustada, en absoluto. Después de todo, es una tarada… ¿Qué puede hacer? Nada. ¿Quién es ella? Solo una malcriada, consentida, nenita de mami y papi. ¿Qué es? La estúpida ramera con menos cerebro en la faz de la tierra.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Habían pasado dos horas de eso. Mis amigos me acompañaron a casa.

Cuando ellos se fueron observé a Neji alejarse y recordé, como si me tiraran encima un balde de agua helada, a su primo… Sasuke.

_**-Pensamientos de Sakura-**_

_Sasuke… su nombre revoloteaba en mi cabeza. Era algo que no podía ni quería detener. No podía evitar imaginarlo; sus ojos, hermosas gemas…frías y a la vez que demostraban su yo interior, el Sasuke que no mostraba ante otros y que hoy me presentó. Su rostro, viva imagen de lo que era antaño un dios, inmaculado y perfecto, sus facciones marcadas y profundas, su mirada penetrante. Y sus labios. Finas líneas rosadas que pocas veces se curvaban formando una sonrisa. Labios que me moría por probar… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No sé, no lo entiendo… no lo conozco y lo quiero. No lo veo y siento que lo necesito para ser feliz._

_Hoy allí, en el patio, me miró y lo miré. Me sentí desfallecer. Pensé que moría, y que aquel era un sueño, producto del delirio de los últimos momentos. _

_Sentí sus ojos atravesar mi piel, como un puñal que se clavaba frío y certero en mi pecho, hundiéndose en él y perforando mi corazón._

_Sin saberlo me tenía a sus pies. Sin pensarlo me enamoré…y sufrí. _

_No podía imaginarme una vida sin él, pero al mismo tiempo no podía imaginarme una vida **con **él…_

_Era complicado. No podía amarlo, no debía. ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo sé. Es lo que siento… pero algo me dice que no lo podré detener. Mi corazón es suyo… me pregunto ¿El suyo es mío ya? Y dudo, porque sé que es una fantasía que no se hará realidad… pero aún así no puedo evitar caer en la farsa._

_-**Fin d los pensamientos de Sakura-**_

**---Mientras, en la casa de Sasuke…---**

**Sasuke's**** Pov**

_Noche. Luna y estrellas cubriendo el cielo negro. Una noche sin sentimiento y fría, en donde angustiantes pensamientos se hacían presentes para torturarme. _

_Todo era rosado. Si, rosado… y no me estoy volviendo loco. Desde que la vi no puedo sacarme su bello rostro de mi mente; sus orbes verdes clavados en los míos negros como el actual paraíso nocturno. _

_No sé qué paso, ni como. No quería ni imaginaba... _

_...que hoy iba a enamorarme._

_Si, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me enamoré._

_Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista… en realidad, nunca creí en ese estúpido sentimiento el cual todos decían causaba placer y una felicidad inmensa…para mí era una cosa que causaba sufrimiento._

_A pesar de eso caí en su embrujo como un completo idiota. Me dejé embriagar con esa sensación que con deleite degustaba. Cegado por ello me deje llevar, perdiendo mi alma entre un abismo rosa y quedándome inhabilitado de ver algo más que no sea verde…_

_Maldición, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. _

_Pero eso vale la pena… por ella, solo por ella._

_-_**fin sasuke's pov-**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**_-En eso, en la casa de Karin---_**

_MALDITA, MALDITAAAA! Esa zorra, pelo chicle, me las va a pagar. La vi, oh si, claaroo que la vi. Observé detalladamente la forma en que miraba a mi sasukito-kun. No se la dejaré fácil. Será un infierno… no podrá ser feliz, ni con él ni con nadie. No la dejaré, no._

_Esta vez lo prometo, como que me llamo Karin, que me vengaré._

_Y lo disfrutaré…MUCHO._

* * *

**1*_ danonino es un yogurt (horrible, a mi no me gusta xDD) por eso despues, mas abajo, karin le dice "yogurcito" XD**

**emm.. nada mas... si tienen alguna duda, pregunten.**

**no voy a repetir lo de los reviews porque ya lo saben, verdad?**

**nos leemos, besoo! **


	6. Muerta en vida

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen****.**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

* * *

**Muerta en vida**

Como todas las veces que sucedía algo, ambas no nos hablábamos, ni siquiera para insultarnos.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

Habían pasado 4 días desde el enfrentamiento. Cuatro días en que había establecido una muy buena amistad con Sasuke.

Éramos los mejores amigos, casi igual que con Ino. Compartíamos cosas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y así lo sentía. Empecé a dejar un poco de lado a los demás, lo admito, se que estuve mal pero no pude evitarlo. Su presencia me parecía necesaria para pasar el día, distraerme, hablar, desahogarme, etc.

Aun seguía enamorada, si, pero supe controlarlo. Fingía muy bien, ni siquiera se notaba; las únicas que lo sabían, por supuesto, eran Ino y Hinata. Si, Hinata se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas durante el tiempo que pasamos juntas.

Volviendo a lo anterior; cada día la amistad que forjé en los últimos días con el primo de Neji se fortalecía. El uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Éramos incondicionales, estábamos para todo.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias que este acto acarreaba, nos abrazamos muy estrechamente en medio del patio de la escuela. Cualquiera hubiese imaginado que éramos pareja. Cualquiera y… Karin.

Me vio, la vi. Su rostro reflejaba repulsión y decepción, dolor y rabia…odio.

Vino, como una loca, hacia mí y mi _ahora _mejor amigo. Nos separó y se abrazó posesivamente al cuerpo de Sasuke-kun.

-aléjate- me grito- te dije que no te dejaría, te lo advertí.

-suéltame, perra!- dijo Sasuke.

Yo estaba en blanco. Me quedé en shock porque realmente no me lo esperaba. No respondía a sus insultos, solo podía mirarla con el desconcierto plasmado en mi rostro. Se soltó de él.

Sin meditarlo comencé a responderle. Sin darme cuenta, en los empujoncitos que me daba, me iba haciendo hacia atrás… acercándome a la acera.

[…]

No sé muy bien como pasó aquello. Lo último que recuerdo fue mirar a Sasuke y al minuto girarme escuchando el claxon de un camión, viniendo hacia mí a toda velocidad. Después una oscuridad total.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O……::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Y me encontraba allí, rodeada enteramente por la oscuridad de la sala. Solo una tenue luz se asomaba, tímida, por la ranura de la puerta que alguien había olvidado cerrar.

Una extraña sensación me invadía completamente. Sentía frio, me estaba helando.

Estaba desnuda, en ropa interior.

Mi cuerpo reposaba en una camilla como de hospital, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que eso no lo era.

Me sentía débil. No sabía qué diablos pasó ni como llegué a ese lugar. No recordaba prácticamente nada de lo ocurrido horas atrás.

Solo recuerdo a mis amigos y mi familia; un rubio, una castaña, un ojiperla, un morocho, una ojiazul, mi mejor amiga; estaban hablando a la entrada de un gran edificio. La imagen que mi mente tenía como la última vivida, se repite una y otra vez. Aunque sé, muy en el fondo de mi ser, que algo falta. Una pieza que no encaja, algo perdido.

Volví a regañadientes a la realidad.

Tenía que moverme rápido, preguntar y averiguar dónde estaba.

Me moví tratando de caminar. Me levanté, pero no pude sostenerme. Me caí. Sentí el frio mármol del piso debajo de mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Me dejé llevar por el cansancio, aún sabiendo que debía seguir, me inmovilicé y me relajé; dejé de pensar en lo que pasó, pasa y pasará. Olvidándome de todo, me hundí en un abismo oscuro.

**O.O.O.O.O.**

Minutos más tarde, _aunque me hayan parecido horas, _logré salir de ese transe en el que quede sumida producto del cansancio. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y una vez más intenté en vano levantarme.

Sé que debía lograrlo, porque soy fuerte, pero no pude mentalizar eso… dudé, dudé porque creí que esa vez no lo lograría; dudé porque sentí que ya era demasiado tarde, _demasiado._

Efectivamente, tenía razón. Algo me lo decía, esa vocecilla en mi cabeza me lo repetía y no podía hacer más que creerle.

De todas formas, hice un esfuerzo. No me gustó nunca sentirme débil.

No me importó el dolor, ni la pesadez… tampoco los deseos de rendirme, esos los dejo definitivamente atrás.

Me paré. Mis piernas temblaban pero seguí. Me detuve en el segundo paso, eso era muy duro, considerando mi condición.

Continué. Llegué hasta la pared, al fin. Descansé en ella unos segundos y avanzé por los costados en busca del interruptor. Debía empezar por ahí; si quería averiguar dónde estaba, la oscuridad no era de gran ayuda.

Lo encontré.

Mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada. Entonces lo entendí, la pieza encajaba.

Estaba… _en la morgue_.

* * *

ok... **les agradecería mucho muchísimo que me dieran alguna que otra idea para el próximo capitulo... si? **

**por fiiss... aunque voy a tratar de pensar en algo, prefiero saber mas o menos q se espera q suceda... entienden, cierto?**

**GRACIAS a todos los que leen, Gracias**

**nos leemos, chauchi!**


	7. Huida

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen****.**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

* * *

**Huida**

Sentía el olor a muerte y sangre. Lo único que percibía eran los miles de cadáveres cerca de mí.

La vida había abandonado sus cuerpos.

Tal y como había hecho con el mío. Porque era eso, un cascaron vacio; mi corazón no latía. Era un demonio… una reminiscencia de lo que fui en vida, una sombra.

No quise pensar como paso, no quise averiguar cómo es que seguía en ese mundo… al fin y al cabo, estaba muerta. ¿Por qué siento? ¿Por qué respiro? ¿Por qué sigo viendo la cruel realidad que me rodea?

No tenía las respuestas, nadie allí las tenía.

Tenía que salir. Abandonar ese lugar sin que nadie me viera… pero… ¿Cómo?

Nunca fui buena ideando planes así, ni siquiera de casa me he podido escapar sin que mis padres lo notasen.

_Mis padres_…

¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? ¿Sabían dónde me encuentro? ¿Sabían que había pasado?

Me hubiese gustado que no, mi deseo no era verlos sufrir por mi culpa. Nunca pretendí ser una molestia. Siempre me mantuve al margen de todo, buscando que mis padres fueran felices… a pesar de los problemas que tuve durante mi adolescencia.

Nunca lo supieron…nunca lo sabrían…

Lo último que les dije fue: me voy a dormir. ¡Dios! Si tan solo hubiera sabido… si alguien me hubiera advertido que cruzaría al otro lado, les hubiese dicho lo mucho que los amo…

Aunque no podía seguir pensando y lamentándome por lo que no pudo ser durante toda la noche.

Tenía que escapar, sin saber de nada… olvidar todo y comenzar de cero…

No obstante, había una pregunta que seguía rondando en mi mente… ¿Qué soy?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**-Sasuke's Pov-**

_Aun no puedo creer mi idiotez… la seguí mirando como si nada. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los mios. No escuché el camión que venía, no pude salvarla… ahora me arrepiento, porque no pude hacer nada._

_Malditos doctores que no pudieron salvarla._

_Maldito el destino, que la arrebato de mis brazos… justo este día… hoy yo le iba a decir lo que sentía, no la conocía muy bien pero sabía que la amaba… nunca me había sentido de esta manera con una chica._

_Era especial._

_Pero era, ahora está muerta; por culpa de Karin._

_Esa zorra hija de puta, que la empujó… que la mató._

_Ahora quiere ser mi novia… ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Está loca? Definitivamente_

_La odio, como nunca odie a nadie en mi vida… _

_…._

_No puedo, no puedo quedarme_

_Ver a sus padres, a su madre más que nada, me trae imágenes vividas de todo lo que hicimos… me recuerda tanto a ella; su color de cabello y sus ojos, verdes jades, que tanto me habían cautivado, a los que yo apreciaba… y que ahora ya no tienen vida._

_…._

_No me conviene… tengo que olvidarla._

_Me iré, mañana mismo._

**-Fin sasuke's pov-**

**O.O.O.O.O.**

Recogí mi ropa y me vestí tan rápido como mis escasas fuerzas me lo permitían. Logré salir por la ventana entreabierta que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la sala. Era pequeña y tuve que luchar bastante para poder pasar por ella, pero lo logré con éxito. Creo que nadie lo notó, al menos eso espero. El jardín por donde salí se encontraba atestado de personasque, seguramente, trabajaban en el lugar. Supuse que me habían visto ya, en el momento en que mi cadáver frío y apático, cruzó la puerta del edificio; por lo tanto consideré que debía ser cuidadosa, pues no era algo común que una chica muerta se paseara así como así en una noche fría y oscura, bajo la luz brillante de la luna, por ese tipo de lugar.

Me alejé como pude… corrí sin rumbo fijo por horas.

No podía regresar a mi casa… no con mis padres… no **_así._**

**¿Qué haré?**

* * *

**Perdonen el retraso... tantas cosas de la escuela, no me permitían estar mucho tiempo en la compu... más tarde, si puedo, actualizo otra vez. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que Sakura debería hacer? **

**Haganmelo saber, en sus reviews**

**GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que leen.**

**besos! **


	8. Tristeza

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**** OoC, AU, Lemon más adelante, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬...este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen****.**

**Simbología:**

**-**Hola - **Diálogo**

_Hola _**Pensamientos**

**_Hola _Palabras importantes.**

**OoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoO Recuerdos, flash back**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Esto lo usaré para separar cosas en la historia.**

* * *

**Tristeza**

_Pocas eran las veces que yo lloraba ahora; cuando era niña, lo hacía seguido... pero crecí y me hice fuerte, cambié y mucho. _

_Cuando era pequeña lloraba por todo... además, los chicos me abucheaban; ya sea por mi cabello, mi forma de ser, o por ser la mejor en clases. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a superarlo, y seguí mi vida sin importarme la opinión de otros... Dejé de ser la niñita débil, eso es etapa pasada, pero aún así no pude evitar llorar..._

_...ese día._

Era mi segundo día en esta condición... era complicado, pues no sabía que era con exactitud. Me tomó tiempo comprender que no podía transitar las calles por el día, sino que mi vida se tenía que acostumbrar a ser por las noches... Tampoco sabía qué comer; bocado que provaba lo devolvía, toda comida me parecía asquerosa...

Hubiese dado mis huesos, mi sangre, mi cascarón, **_todo lo que me quedaba _**solo por volver a ver a mi familia...

No sabía como hallarlos, no sabía donde estaba... todo era nuevo, y a pesar de sentir que ya viví allí antes, tenía una laguna en mi mente; una laguna que me impedía recordar todo con claridad.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Dejé que mis pies me llevaran dónde quisieran, ya no tenía ganas de seguir adelante...

_Nunca me rendí; siempre lograba, de una manera u otra, conseguir lo que quería. Aunque tuviera que pasar muchas cosas, malas o buenas, nunca me dí por vencida, porque sabía que con eso no lograría nada._

_No iba a empezar ahora, ¿O si?.... No podía, no debía. Pero sin embargo, aunque así lo deseara, no me detuve, porque algo dentro de mí no me lo permitía. Entre la razón y el corazón, es uno solo el que manda, y resolví que lo mejor sería obedecerle..._

Fue así como mis pies, que no daban más de cansancio, me llevaron a la residencia de una familia...

La casa era grande, una construcción bellísima. Pintada enteramente de blanco, con el tejado color rojo- sangre... tirando a bordó. El portón, negro, estaba cerrado; tenía una "H" grabada, disimulada entre la forma de los barrotes.

A dentro de la "mansión" se lograba divisar lo que parecía, de lejos, una fiesta.

Me acerqué hacia una de las ventanas de la casa.

No sabía con exactitud el porqué de aquella acción. Mi instinto así me lo pedía, mi corazón así lo dictaba, porque presentía que allí había algo más... algo que me pertenecía.

**O.O.O.O.O.**

Vi un montón de gente. Vestían ropa negra, ropa de luto; las mujeres con vestidos y, una que otra, con velos sobre sus rostros; Los hombres con traje negro, completamente negro, sus miradas vacías y sus cabezas gachas daban impresión de que estaban sumidos en la más profunda de las **_tristezas. _**

Entonces comprendí que no era una fiesta... era un **_velorio_.**

Pero aquel evento tenía una particularidad... **_No había cuerpo. _**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

En ese momento, vi pasar frente a mis ojos a una mujer muy linda; sus ojos eran muy bellos, de un color verde-jade, y sus cabellos eran extrañamente **_rosados. _**

Fue ahí cuando entendí, que a quién veía era, nada más ni nada menos, que a mi propia madre.

El **_Desasosiego _**estaba presente en su rostro; la **_Tristeza _**marcada en cada fibra de su ser, las **_Lágrimas _**descendiendo por su rostro... era devastador verla así.

Caí en la cuenta que ese velorio era en mi memoria. ¿Cómo no? Al fin y al cabo, estaba muerta; muerta en **_vida. _**Porque aún respiraba, aún podía llorar, aún podía sentirme morir una y mil veces mientras las imágenes de los rostros demacrados de mis padres, a causa de mi perdida, se repetían una y otra vez en mi memorias; grabadas para siempre con fuego.

Seguí observando.

Cuando era joven, vi a mi padre llorar; desde entonces nunca más lo hizo... hasta ahora. Me resultaba extraño.

No pude evitar dejar salir una lágrima.

Como conté en un principio, no lloraba desde niña... **hasta ahora.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Salí de allí. como pude. Me sentía abatida, con impotencia ante la situación que estaba viviendo... me sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada... _**nada**_... Los ví llorar y me quedé, lamentándome; moría por entrar, decirles que estaba bien, **_viva _**de una **_extraña _**manera. Quería gritar, y correr a abrazarlos.

**_Pero NO podía._**

Me alejé, dispuesta a no volver.

El dolor corría por mis venas, como veneno, torturándome lentamente. Cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba infectada de mierda, porque así me sentía... una **_Mierda. _**

Dejé que el calor me invadiera. Que la lluvia que se había desatado en esos momentos, acorde con el día, como pareciendo entender lo que pasaba, me mojara completamente. Traté de escapar de la soledad de este mundo...

Entonces vi un chico.

Sus ojos color azabache miraban por todos lados, parecían estar buscando algo; sus cabellos negros, como la noche, mojados, cubrían su rostro. Lloraba, él lloraba... podía notarlo, aunque la lluvia lo ocultase.

De pronto se detuvo.

Lo observé con cuidado... Era muy guapo.

Miré, por primera vez, su rostro; me parecía conocido... Tenía esas facciones, perfectas, características de alguien que conocí tiempo atrás... que era solo un vago recuerdo. En su rostro se formó una extraña mueca; una sonrisa colmada de tristeza. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y golpeó el suelo con las manos. Se dejó llevar.

Y entonces vi oscuridad.

Estaba tan débil que no noté que me estaba desmayando,debido al **_hambre. _**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí los rayos del sol quemar mi piel.

Me oculté bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles que me rodeaban.

Recordé inmediatamente al chico que vi el día anterior.

Intenté encontrarlo, aún sabiendo que de seguro ya estaba muy lejos. _No me dí por vencida. _Ya pronto descubriría dónde se encontraba y lo iría a ver...

Mientras, solo me quedaba esperar la llegada de la noche...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que Sakura debería hacer? **

**Haganmelo saber, en sus reviews**

**GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que leen.**

**besos! **


	9. importante! NOTA DE LA AUTORA:DESPEDIDA

**MUY IMPORTANTE NOTA DE LA AUTORA!!!!!**

Lo lamento muchísimo por todos los que leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en esta historia, pero consideré que debía borrarla. Es lo mejor, no quiero que la gente pierda el hilo de la historia, tal y como hice yo, porque así el fic pierde la calidad (aunque creo que este la perdió desde el cuarto capítulo xD).

No quería eliminarla sin antes avisar y agradecer a todos lo que perdieron su tiempo leyendo; Gomenasai, por no actualizar seguido, por destruir lo poco de bueno que tenía esta historia. Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, por todas las alertas, por ponerme en su lista de autores preferidos, en fin TODO.

Pero esto no va a quedar así. No terminé esta versión, que es la original, pero prometo ahora mismo ponerme a mejorarla. Y cuando tenga bastantes capítulos o esté terminada la publicaré (con el mismo título).

De nuevo les pido que me perdonen...

Hasta la próxima historia =)

Besos y Abrazos virtuales a todos!

-

-

-

DarKkAnngEL-.


End file.
